Call of the DNA
by Bloody-Destination
Summary: Ben Turns into an Anodite and a girl. He is unable to turn back. This is basically a starter for my next two stories. This story is ten chapters long and won't really have any action but the next two stories will. The Third story is going to be a cross over. If anyone can guess the crossover then I will write them a 10,000 word oneshot. Please enjoy and review as well.
1. Chapter 1

**Call of the DNA **

**Chapter 1**

**Summery: **Ben turns into an Anodite and a girl. He is unable to turn back. This is basically a starter for my next two stories. This story is ten chapters long and won't really have any action. The next two stories will.  
**A/N:** I have had this idea in mind since about a year ago and I have been looking for anything close to Ben being turned into an Anodite but there is nothing good out there so I decided to make my own.  
**Disclaimer-**I do not own Ben 10 and I probably never will unless I marry the guy or girl who does and then divorce them for half of what they own.

It had been a few months since the last attack on Earth by any extra-terrestrial threat. Ben, to say the least, was bored. He had been use to the constant action and enjoyed it. But with this new wave of peace, he had been stuck at his house doing nothing. Gwen was always studying and Kevin was busy with his new garage shop. He was absolutely bored so like always he had opted to fiddle with his Omnitrix.

He was determined to find a way to unlock more alien monster just so he could try them out. So far after almost five hours of pushing different gears and turned different part he had gotten nowhere. He had caused many different malfunctions on the strange devise but he had quickly reversed them, not wanting any catastrophes on his hands. Quite litterally in fact. It had been only minutes ago that he had uncovered a certain alien DNA that he had not seen before. It looked strangely familiar but he couldn't pinpoint where he had seen it before.

Once he figured out how to work the dial into letting him use the new alien, he quickly jumped out of bed and was down the stairs and out the door with a quickly 'goodbye' to his parents. He decided to call up Kevin. He was the best one the call if things went bad. On the third ring the phone beep.

"Hello." Ben heard the voice on the other end of the line say.

"Hey Kev, do you mind if I stop by. I found a new alien that I wanted to try." He said excitedly as he jumped into his car and took off in the direction of Kevin's garage. He had just gotten his license a few weeks ago.

"Why do you have to come over here? Transform into the damn thing and keep me out of it. The last time you messed with the Omnitrix around my stuff, it messed my place up. NO!" Kevin yelled.

"What, come on Kevin. I wasn't playing with the Omnitrix. And besides I am already at your place." He said and with that he hung up, turned off his car, and went up to the opened garage that served as Kevin's home and work.

Kevin put away his phone and stared at the green eyed boy with an angry expression but reluctantly sighed.

"Fine let's get this over with." He said.

Ben smiled in return, "Great. I already figured out how to get the DNA out of the Omnitrix but I can't seem to find a way to actually turn into it. On the way here it kept telling me insufficient DNA match. You know what that means?"

"I thought you said you already got it unlocked." Kevin yelled as he and Ben walked to the back of his garage slash home to where no one would see them and less breakable things if Ben turned into a destructive alien.

"I thought I did but no sorry. Now help." He said holding out his arm when they stopped walking.

Reluctantly, Kevin took the wrist with the Omnitrix attached to it, looking at the DNA sample. He began to twist different knobs and pressing down on the Omnitrix was activated but it refused to go down as it said 'Insufficient DNA match' yet again. But he was able to override that.

"There, that should do it. Now try." Kevin said proudly from his superior knowledge of other worldly technology.

Ben ignored the smugness and pressed down on the dial. All too suddenly he was able to feel the change from human to whatever alien he was about to become. At first he felt nothing but then it quickly changed into pain. He had never felt this sort of pain before. It started from his insides and quickly spread outward. He felt like screaming but nothing would come out. His mouth hung open in a silent scream. There was a blinding green light then everything was dark.

Finally, after what felt like eternity, the pain was gone. At first he noticed something deep inside of him. A power that felt so good and freeing that he felt like just running as fast as he could and laughing as he did. It felt good like he could do anything and no one could stop him. He felt free.

The next thing he noticed as he finally opened his eyes was that he was lying on the ground. He could also see a light green glow emanating from him. The last thing he noticed was Kevin repeatedly yelling at him but he soon realized that it was concern and not anger that was in his voice. He looked up and smiled at him.

"I think I'm okay." He said in a voice that wasn't quite his. Of course all of his alien voices sounded weird but always masculine. This voice sounded so feminine and soft that it could have been a girl's. It almost sounded like Gwen's but it was lighter and didn't have that high pitch that crept in.

"Ben, this is not good." He said in a low voice that sounded very nervous, "You do not want to see yourself."

"What do you mean?" He said finally, getting to his feet but just as he reached his fool height he floated off the ground and let out an involuntary eeping noise. Kevin pulled him back down before he floated too high.

"Alright, let's go." Kevin said, never letting go of the hand that he had pulled to bring him back down with. As Ben was being pulled he noticed how much taller Kevin was. Had this new form made him smaller?

He was at over a foot smaller than Kevin who stood at 6'7. Before he had changed into the alien he was at least a half foot taller than he was now. When they got inside Kevin brought Ben to the closet door mirror. Before Ben could see himself, Kevin got in the way.

"Try not to freak out too much. Alright." He said and stepped aside.

The first thing Ben noticed was the long, dark, green glowing hair then the black body with the green tint. The last thing he saw were the two bumps on his chest and the curves to his hips. Ben stood there for a few minutes till he was finally able to speak.

"I-I'm a girl."

**END**


	2. Chapter 2

**Calling of the DNA **

**Chapter 2**

**Her it is. This is one of my favorite because it has a panicing Ben. I am not sure of what paring I want to do, so please review and tell me who you want. There will be no JulieXBen parings though. But it can be femslash or heterosexuel.**

"I-I'm a girl."

Ben stood there in a complete dazed. How could this have happened? Why did it happen? He didn't know. He reached up and cupped his newly added appendage before ripping his hands away. He was close to a B cup. He didn't even know how he could know that. He then looked back up to his dark green hair. It was long, almost as long as his body. When he reached up and touched it. It felt almost transparent yet he could feel every strand. He now figured out what he was.

An Anodite. No wander he felt like he had so much energy. Ben turned to Kevin who had a scared look on his face. Almost as if Ben would attack him at any moment. When he caught sight of Ben looking at him he jumped and looked away.

"Kevin, what did you do to the Omnitrix?" He said, trying to keep the anger out of his voice.

At first he didn't know what to say, "Well I didn't do anything. You asked me to get the thing to work and I did."

"How could I turn into a-a girl alien, then?" he said, feeling the panic in his voice.

"Power down or whatever you do. Just looking at you makes me uncomfortable." Kevin says in a hurry. Ben looks to his wrist and is surprised to see it bare, then begins to search the rest of his body. It was not uncommon for the Omnitrix to appear on different parts of his body during transformations but he was not able to find it. He was panicking at that point, franticly trying to find the alien tech to no avail.

"Kevin, I can't find it, I can't find it! Help me damn, damn, damn! Kevin, do you see it." He looked up to the older teen expecting him to be able to see it but he only grimaces, "Maybe it fell off. Don't just stand there! Help me find it!"

As Ben looked all through the house, not caring if he had walked in that room or not he still looked. Kevin was looking all in his backyard and after a few minutes of looking he finds what the two boys or one boy and one used to be boy had been looking for."

"Uh, Ben, I think I found it." He calls out nervously before Ben comes running outside. He takes the devise from his hand only to realize that it was smoking and looked almost reacted. He was almost afraid to put it on but then noticed the protrusion on his chest from the bottom of his eyes as he looked down at the tech. He places it on his wrist but instead of connecting to his arm, it does nothing.

As he realizes that it is not going back on his arm he lets it go and watches it slide off his wrist. What was he going to do now? He, no she was stuck in this body for who knows how long and there is nothing he could do. He begins to step backwards till he trips over his feet and lands on his butt. He brings up his knees resting his elbows on them as he covers his eyes with his hands. He wasn't crying, he just wanted to escape and if he couldn't see it then it wasn't there. Well, that is what he hoped anyway.

"Ben, are you alright." He could hear the worried voice of Kevin but tried to block it out, "Maybe Gwen could help. I mean you are an Anodite…I think. Though I have never seen a green one but I think she could help."

Gwen, that was a thought. She had been able to help him. After her and Grandma Verdona had she was able to get her body back so he would be able to as well. He got up so fast Kevin stumbled backwards as Ben rushed to his car but then stopped just before he was out of site.

"Well, are you coming? I do need someone to drive. I can't go around looking like this." He said, motioning to his body. Soon after they were both in the car, one in the drivers set and the other dunking down in the back as to avoid other people on the roads from seeing him. They soon arrived at Gwen's house but as they knocked on the door, Ben's aunt the door.

"Hello," she said before she saw the two teens standing before her. She looked down at Kevin then at the green Anodite, "Kevin and you are."

"Um, it's me, aunt Natalie. It's Ben." Ben said. Recognition flashed before her eyes. Then over the new body that Ben has, shock ever present.

"Ben? Oh my. I will get Gwen, you can have a set on the couch." She then disappeared up the stairs.

She is back with in a minute with Gwen rushing at her heals.

"Mom, what is it. Why can't you just-," Gwen cuts herself off as she stares at the two in the living room, "Kevin and, wait is that, no it can't be."

Kevin stands up, "Gwen, we have a major problem."

"It was an accident I swear. I don't know how to change back." Ben said quietly.

"Ben, is that really you?" she asks, not comprehending how this could have happened. His only answer is to nod. Gwen can clearly see the chest and curves that Ben is so desperately trying to hide, "Were you messing with the Omnitrix."

He nods again, "I don't know how to fix it and the Omnitrix fell off and it was smoking and it wouldn't come back on and I didn't know what to do and I thought-,"

"Okay Ben, I get it." She says, quickly cutting him or her off so that she won't ramble on. "Do you have the Omnitrix with you? I might be able to see what the problem is."

Ben pauses for a moment then his hands fly to his head, "Ah, I am such an idiot. I left it at Kevin's."

"Don't worry. When you went to the car I had picked it up. I left it in your car. Be right back." He rushes out of the house, happy to finally be away from all of the tension.

Natalie, who had been standing by the stairs finally walks up, "Just how did you get turned into a gir-uh I mean an Anodite."

"Well, I had been looking on the Omnitrix to try and find a way to unlock different alien DNA. I did but I couldn't find a way to transform into it so I decided to go over to Kevin's since he is better at handling alien tech." Ben felt like he couldn't say anything.

"Yeah, that was a bright idea." Kevin says walking into the house with the Omnitrix in hand. He hands it to Gwen, "It said it was Insufficient DNA match or something but I was able to override that. It wasn't my fault. Ben asked me to. I told him no but he came over anyway."

Gwen looked at him sternly, "That does not get you off the hook."

Gwen then closed her eyes as she focused on her mana and the mana of the devise. When she opened her eyes they were a bright pink.

"I was over heated and ran out of power from the task of both turning you into a girl then into an Anodite. It looks like you had unlocked a piece of Anodite in your blood but it was extremely small. The insufficient match thing was that Ben wasn't a female and Anodites are only female and can only be female." She finally says as she closes her eyes again and opens them to her normal green color.

"But can you change me back. You did it before when you turned into an Anodite." He asked almost pleading with his older cousin.

She lets a sigh out, "I will try but there are no promises."

Kevin steps in then, "You know maybe we should call Verdona. Having an expert at what we are doing sounds awesome if you ask me."

Gwen and Natalie don't look too happy about the thought, "If this doesn't work then I will but I am going to try."

She puts up her hands in front of Ben. He gives an involuntary gasp at the sensation. He could feel the power coming from her into him. He could feel his skin prickle. Then a soft glow of pink and grin slowly grew till it was blinding then it all disappeared.

Once Ben opened his eyes, he could no longer see the green emanating from him. Had Gwen been able to fix him, was he better now?

That is when he heard Kevin mumble, "Oh man, I can't tell if you made it better or worse. Ben is not going to be happy."

Ben looks confused, "What was is it? Am I not fixed?"

Ben looks down to his normal clothing, a black Tee with a green jacket and jean pants. But what isn't normal is a pair of breast and the long hair that fall into his face at the motion of his head. He jumps up at the shock of yet again seeing what he did not want to see.

"Is it time to call Verdona?" Kevin asks.

Ben looks up at him, "What do you think?"

"That it is time to call Verdona." Kevin hurriedly says.

**END**


	3. AN

**A/N**

**This is a very important Author's note. My girlfriend has just written a story about us. We have just started going out. The story is a dramatization of our first kiss. It is very romantic and if you guys read and review her story then I will have an update of all my stories. If she gets over five review then I will update within two weaks. If she gets over ten then I will update within the week. So please, read her story. Her pin name is Midgitdestroyer and the story is 'My Fantasy'. This is her first story, so please, be nice and NO flames. **

**P.s.**

**Thank you all for reading my stories. I assure you, they will be updated within the next two months. That is, if no one reads and reviews my girlfriends story. I have been having major writers block. Please, my plot bunny died quite a bit ago and I haven't gone to the plot animal pet store yet. Be patient, I will update on all of my stories. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Calling of the DNA **

**Chapter 3**

**Just as I had promised. My girlfriend received 8 reviews for one story and 2 for the other so I am keeping to my promise and updating each of my ongoing stories. For those who read my other stories, I am a little over halfway through chapter 10 of Trust and a third of the way through with chapter 7 of Mistake. Enjoy!**

Verdona was not that hard to call. All it took was a call from Gwen then with a slight glow of pink she appeared in the room with in the body of the old woman. She was pleased to see Gwen call for her. She then greeted Natalie who got a 'Hello' and an angry stare back. Then Kevin greeted her and Verdona dismissively waved at him, not caring that much about him. When her eyes landed on Ben she lit up tremendously.

"Ben, my, owe my. Someone has really been messing with their Omnitrix." She said as she gave her the biggest hug she had ever given her, "I had felt a surge power earlier and had been in the proses of tracking it down when Gwen called me. It was an immense ball of mana. It had to be the most powerful I had ever felt. To my surprise as soon as I heard Gwen call I had located at her through her mana and there she was, right next to the power source I was tracking."

"Are you talking about Ben, Grandma Verdona?" Gwen asked.

"Well of course." She took her attention off Gwen then back to Ben, "Oh, I am so proud of you for unlocking your Anodite DNA. And you're so beautiful."

"That is not why Gwen called you here, Grandma. I need you to fix me. I don't want to stay like this. Can't you change me back into a guy?" Ben asked as Verdona sat next to him on the couch.

"You can do that once we have trained your Anodite power. Then you can pick any body you want." Verdona said.

"What, no, I don't want to be an Anodite. I just want to be myself again." Ben yelled.

"Don't us that tone with me, young lady." Ben grimaced, "And besides, it is impossible to take away Anodite power. Once you have it, you're stuck with it."

Kevin picked the most horrible time to interrupt, "Wait, if there are only girl Anodites then how do they have kids."

"Well that is quite simple we usually form bonds with another species then mate with them." Verdona said, "Anodite is always the dominant gene. Almost every time an Anodite is born, they are born female. It is very rare for them to be born male and yet both of my children are boys, passing the gene down to their children. Of course, Anodites can change their physical form to appear as man."

"So you can't turn me back into a guy. Great, just great." Ben mumbled to herself.

"Cheer up kiddo. I am sure you could learn a lot about being an Anodite. If you come to Anodyne with me I could teach you then you could choose any body you wanted. Male or female." She said with a smile on her face.

"I can't, how would I explain this to everyone, to mom and dad and to the school. On top of that I would be disappearing." Ben practically yelled.

"It wouldn't be that bad. You would love it there. It is a mana in richened land. Anything can grow there. We allow different species to our planet. We are a very friendly species. You would be accepted and trained immediately. To be honest, I have never seen a green Anodite. Of course I have never seen an Anodite that was not pink." She was still grinning.

Ben began to feel the anger inside of her. She didn't want to hear this, she just wanted to be herself again, himself again. Not some girl but who he was. With her anger flaring her Anodite form emerged with her hair glowing darker than before.

"I don't want to go with you, I just want to have myself back?" she could no longer contain her anger as a green mana ball slammed into Verdona sending her flying out the open winder.

It was almost dark out but the glow that radiated off of ben light up the whole yard as she floated out of the window. Her green glow was soon joined by a pink one as Verdona transformed herself into her Anodite form as well.

"I have to say, I was not expecting that. One the first day that an Anodite uses her powers she feels a lot of emotion so it is understandable that you are angry. Anodites are the embodiment of power and emotion. It takes years to practice and control." Verdona says, "I am sure that the only reason that Gwen is able to hold her power and emotion back is years of practice and putting that emotion into something else."

Completely ignoring what Verdona had said, Ben lands a few feet in front of her and again fires a mana ball at her only this time was cut off by shield that the pink Anodite made. With the push of her hand, the mana went flying back at Ben.

"Green, I have never seen anything like it before. I must say. I like it." Verdona said with a chuckle as Ben picked herself off of the ground.

Ben held her hand out as a long green staff appeared in her hand. She charged at Verdona who made her own staff, blocking every swing Ben produced. Without having sufficient practice at using or absorbing mana, Ben began to get tired.

"You see, you are untrained and you cannot even do what every Anodite should be able to do on instinct, absorb mana." The older Anodite said, "Since you are a girl, I guess we will have to find a new name for you. Ben just won't cut it. How about Brittney or maybe Brianna? I like that one."

Ben felt a new fire down inside of her. No way would she take a new name. She could feel the power all around her and inside of her. It was there, she just had to dig to reach it but at last there it was and it exploded out of her. Verdona was knocked back by the sudden force of mana.

"So powerful," she exclaimed excitedly. She had to train her grandchild, it was the chance of a lifetime. But maybe forcing her to come was not the best idea like she had tried to do with Gwen. She would what till she was ready. With the kind of power her former grandson had it wouldn't be too long till she needed help controlling it and Gwen would not have all of the power to control it.

With the use of exploding her power outward Ben collapsed onto the grass too exhausted to go on. She turned back into her female human body. That was when Kevin and Gwen came out of the house.

"Ben, are you okay?" Gwen asked.

"I think I am fine." She responded.

"You should have attacked her like that," the older cousin said firmly.

Ben let out a breath, "I know buy I couldn't help it. I don't know what came over me."

Verdona walked over to them, "It is fine and as I said when Anodites first get there powers they are moody so it is okay. And besides it was the only way to unlock there true potential. Haven't you gone through something similar Gwen?"

Now that Gwen thought about it, she did. When she had a fight with Charmcaster something like a dam had broken inside of her and she was able to unleash a lot of power when her family was threatened.

"Well yeah I guess, but that was when family was being threatened." She protested.

Verdona shrugged, "For different people it is different things. For you it was protecting loved ones. For Ben it was the hate of accepting her new female self. Well I better be off."

Ben looked startled, "Wait, your leaving?"

"Of course but I will be back as soon as you call for me. I know you will call for me. Your power is too strong for just you and Gwen to control. Of course if you need me for anything just call. No matter what it is, I will help you with it." Verdona said as a pink light began to envelope her, "I will be back to check up on you."

Then she vanished.

**END**

**Please reaview and tell me what you all think, please!**


End file.
